In Hither Lands
by ninqwestilmen
Summary: With Elwe missing, his kinsman and friends had a difficult decision to make when Ulmo summoned the elves for the final leg of the journey to Valinor. The choices they made would shape their destiny in ways they could never have imagined...
1. Horns of a Dilemma

Horns of a Dilemma

* * *

_First Age of the Trees, year 4632_

Word reached Ossriand –_ Ulmo had come for them_. A great island that once dwelt in the midst of the great sea was uprooted and brought to the shores of the hither lands; on this island the Eldar would be ferried across. To most of the third clan this was news of great joy, for they, as the rest of the Eldar, were of a mind to depart, but for the kinsfolk and friends of Elwë the news was not good. For Ulmo would not wait until Elwë was found, and all those who wished to cross must forsake that search and come to the shores.

So Elmo, the twin brother of Elwë, summoned the heirs of Enel – Olwë the youngest of the siblings, Thálwë the son of their father's brother and Nōwē, the heir of the second line of Enel. Several of the friends of Elwë had come, Beleg, Aegas and Lhossë were the foremost. Elmo spoke the message to them.

"It is Ulmo who has come, not Oromë?" asked Aegas.

"He too is of the Balar," said Nōwē, "Ulmo is the King of the sea and rules water in all forms, great horns he has upon which he makes music. His was a great part in the building of this world, and he is greatest among the Powers, save for Manwë and Varda alone." The others listened intently to Nōwē. He was some years older than the others and well respected among them for his wisdom and far vision. Among them he was the only who had seen the shores and the great sea and spoken to the first and second clans who resided there and his knowledge of the Powers was greater than theirs.

Aegas pursed his lip as he spoke, "Yet when Oromë taught us of the powers, did he not say that they debated long about calling us to their lands? He said it was Ulmo, I remember, who spoke most vehemently against this. I find it hard to believe that he, of all the Balar, should be the one to perform the task."

"Yet Ulmo too loves the Eldar dearly," Nōwē said, "It is said his voice lives in rivers and lakes, and in the rain and the mist, and so he touches us more deeply than any of his fellows. I do not think that Ulmo deserves any different treatment than Oromë."

Aegas still looked skeptical, "If Oromë had come, he who we have some to know and love, then I would not be hesitant."

"Yet who has brought the summons is less important than the summons themselves." Thálwë interjected, not understanding what Aegas was driving at.

"But it is important;" Aegas leaned forward, "Who brought the message also shapes what the message conveys. Ulmo will not wait, and has placed before us a terrible choice. Yet Oromë would not say so, for Oromë has shown much patience during this journey and never has he hurried us until we were ready."

"But the last we saw of Oromë was as he led our friends across the great river," Lhossë said, "He went on forward without us, although our Lord did assure him that we would follow. Yet I believe Aegas speaks true, Oromë would be grieved to hear of our loss."

"Could Oromë be summoned?" Elmo asked of Beleg, for from the very first Beleg had been foremost in company with that Bala and from him had learnt great arts. But Beleg shrugged his shoulders. "I know not. It has been long since he has been seen in these lands, and I have no means of contacting him. Mayhap Nōwē knows more for he spoke to those of the other clans who last saw him."

But Nōwē too shook his head, "Waiting by the sea he left those foremost companies, his mastery ended at the shore he had said. And also they have said that Oromë answered neither yay nor nay when asked when or if he would return. "

"Yet, if we could speak with him," Elmo continued with feeling, "then surely he could understand our plea. Oromë loved these lands, loved them so that even when the rest of the Balar forsook these lands he came still. And Oromë loved Elwë …" He gazed at each of his companions in turn, "if any could convince the Balar to wait for Elwë it is he."

"And we may have his aid in the finding of Elwë," Thálwë said in agreement, "all we know of woodcraft we have learnt from him, where we have failed he will succeed."

Murmurs of consent rose among the council, for though each wished to gaze upon the blessed land, none would abandon the search for Elwë just yet, they loved him too much for that. The council soon agreed that one among them would be go to the shores to speak with Ulmo and bade him wait and summon Oromë. Nōwē was chosen to go as he had travelled the paths before.

"It would take many days to bear the message and its reply," Nōwē said, "Do not doubt that Ingwë and Finwë are eager to depart and would chafe at the delay."

Aegas frowned at the thought. "Would they not wait until they heard our reply, or would they go on ahead of us as they are wont to do?"

Thálwë shook his head, "Finwë is a great friend of Elwë", he said, "Much aggrieved was he when Elwë could not be found. If Ingwë will not wait, then Finwë will speak in our favor."

"However," Elmo said, "We cannot say for sure what they will or will not do. Nōwē's wisdom speaks true. Nōwē will wait by the shores and persuade those there to wait until we decide."

"I would accompany him," young Olwë volunteered, "And will bear messages between."

* * *

Nōwē and Olwë had departed soon after the council, taking a few hunters with them. It took many days of journeying to cover the vast leagues between. From Ossiriand they followed the Gelion until the Thalos met it, and then leaving the land of rivers they set out westward, passing the Ramdal and crossing the plains until they reached the woods of Nan Tathren. The woods were empty and this troubled Nōwē as in previous journeys he had encountered the folk of Ingwë wandering the woods. He said nothing to his companions, and after a brief rest he hurried the group southwards down the Sirion.

At the mouths of the Sirion they were greeted by silence where there should have been the laughter and chatter of the Tatyar and soon the whole group grew concerned. As they neared the edge of the world, amid the heady sound of waves breaking on the shore, they heard faint music on the winds and while this should have comforted them, the rushing tune tore at their hearts, and seized by an overwhelming sense of urgency, they well-nigh ran to the shore.

Reaching the beach the weary hunters collapsed on the white sand, eyes moistened with unexplainable dread. Olwë and Nōwē moved ahead until the gloomy waters licked their feet and here Olwë fell to his knees and wept, for over the sound of the crashing waves, faintly he heard still the music, rapidly fading into the turbulent dark waters. And they knew then that they were alone.

Then Nōwē let out a cry and he pointed to something on the dark horizon. "That land was not there before," he cried, "They must be there…" and before any could react he ran into the inky waters until he was chest deep and then swimming towards the dark mass. The others pulled themselves to their feet and called out to him, for the water was not gentle, waves crashed hard on the rocks nearby. Then Nōwē disappeared under the water and they could see him no more, and their tears turned to those of despair, for the dark waters frightened them, and none, not even Olwë would dare to enter them.

Several minutes passed as none moved, then suddenly the waters parted before them and foam began to churn in the space that it created. To their utter awe and terror, from the white foam a face took shape, eyes brighter than any other they had seen, hair the green of leaves that were left in water too long and skin of a strange hue with the sheen of frog skin. More of the unearthly creature emerged and they saw that Nōwē hung limp in his arms.

The being stepped onto the shores, dripping water off robes that appeared to be wrought of silver and blue fish skin, and with each step he took, the elves stepped back in terror. Giving them a ghost of a smile, the creature walked towards them no more and knelt down, laying Nōwē onto his stomach on the dry sand. Gently he massaged and patted the ellon's back and before long Nōwē sputtered and coughed. Olwë broke free of his horror and rushed to his kinsman, stopping just far enough to be out of reach. Nōwē raised himself slightly on one elbow and chocked out sea water as the being continued to stroke his back.

When the coughing fit had subsided, he turned to look at his savior and rasped out "Lord Ul…Ulmo."

"Nay." He said, and at once the elves thought his voice as the sound of waves breaking and churning, beautiful, powerful, enchanting, and they were afraid no more. "Ossë I am, servant of Ulmo, I am the guardian of the dark waters around these lands."

"Are they here, Lord?" Olwë softly asked and knelt by Nōwē's side, "Are they here still?"

With infinite tenderness Ossë laid a hand on Olwë's cheek. The hand was wet, cool, soft and smooth and Olwë did not flinch, "Nay child, they are gone, my Lord took them across the sea. That empty shard of land is all that remains." He looked down at Nōwē, "You cannot swim far enough to reach them, they are gone far ahead."

With a keening cry Nōwē buried his face in the sand, and Olwë wept as though his heart would break.

* * *

Author Notes:

The first, second and third clans mentioned here are the Vanyar, Noldor and Teleri/Sindar; however these names would not have developed yet. At the awakening of the elves they were called the Minyar, Tatyar and Nelyar, and these are the clans I reference here.

That Elwë and Elmo are twins is my assumption, I like to think that twins have run in the family for quite some time now.

Nōwē is the original name of Cirdan the shipwright.

This story is set during the Age of the Trees - however, Middle Earth still lay under starlight, and the stars are the primary source of time-keeping.


	2. Sundering

Sundering

* * *

Although Olwë no longer feared Ossë, he was very much intimidated by him and had not the ease that Nōwē had around the great being. When a few days had passed, Olwë and the other hunters set out to return to Elmo with this sad news. Nōwē chose to remain and converse with Ossë. The return journey was slower than when they had set out, for as they moved closer to Ossiriand, the desire to see the great sea, to taste the strange salt of its water, to hear the waves crashing onto the rocks; these desires grew more strongly in their hearts.

Elmo was grieved indeed to learn that wide immeasurable waters now parted them from their friends, but the greater majority of their people, who before were content to journey unhurried and wait, now made haste to journey to the end of the land. Only a few wished to continue the search for Elwë .

So Elmo decided that he would remain in Ossriand with those who would wait if Elwë should find his way back, Aegas would stay with him. To Olwë he gave the task of leading those who would be gone to the shores and Lhossë was chosen to aid him in this duty. Nōwē too would remain at the shore and aid Olwë as he would, yet his primary duty was to use his friendship with Ossë to gain the audience of Oromë if he could. Thálwë took the task of continuing the search for Elwë and with the aid of Beleg, the great hunter, he entered into the forest of Neldoreth with many scouts and trackers.

Years passed so, Olwë and Nōwē dwelt by the sea with those who longed for their departed friends. Ossë came to them often to speak with them. Sometimes he would bring Unien his wife and he would sit with her on a rock near the shore and they would sing of the might of the waters, its beauty and its treasures. Nōwē, who was from the beginning a lover of water, was the foremost in learning sea-lore from Ossë and he came not again to Ossiriand.

Thus to Olwë fell the task of care of his people that dwelt near the shore, and all who were there looked to him in need. At times he would journey to Ossiriand to spend some days with Elmo. Yet as the years grew longer Olwë came less often, for his enchantment of the waters grew and with his folk he sang songs filled with the sounds of the sea.

And still Beleg and Thálwë searched all the lands that were known to them, the woods of Region, Neldoreth and Brethil; the great plains between Thargelion and the Andram; they entered the marshes of Taur-im-Duinath and searched at the mouths of the Sirion; and further along the Falas they searched where Nōwē made his home, until the mountains turned them back. And no trace of Elwë did they find.

* * *

_First Age of the Trees, year 4650_

"You answered not my last missive." It was a statement that Olwë posed to Elmo, rather than a question.

"A moment, Olwë , you shall make me forget my count." Elmo was seated at a desk in his office and was busily counting something away with pebbles that lay in several neat heaps on the table. Thálwë, the other occupant of the room, was stretched on a settee in a dark corner illuminated by no light. Shadows and shapes from the hearth flirted across his face and gleamed off the tip of the stone-headed arrow he was twirling in his hands.

Olwë stood up and paced restlessly. His mind was buzzing with various things that he could have been doing back at the settlement instead of being here. When Ulmo had returned against all hope or dream, his heart had rejoiced that he could finally complete the great journey he had set out on. But there was much work to be done ere that could be accomplished. Olwë had directed his people to build more of the small boats that they had learnt to make, those would be used to ferry his people across to the great island. Nōwē was more skilled in boat building and Olwë had asked him for larger boats or rafts that could be used to move their other possessions.

Olwë sent many summons to where he knew small groups of elves had settled and he had lists made of those that came and joined his folk, and these lists would have to be adjusted when the rest of the Nelyar would come. Great care had to be taken to schedule when they would embark onto the island. As they realized that larger possessions would have to come separately on Nōwē's boats, they had to ration and schedule that space according to when Nōwē would be ready. And he and his advisors had to come up with a way to store and mark those possessions until they could be moved to Nōwē's boats, and afterwards.

And there was still much left to do, it would take longer than he anticipated working out the logistics of such a great move and seeing it to completion. Being as busy as he was, he naturally had been unable to journey to Ossiriand himself to spread the glad news. His messenger had returned alone with only an answer that was neither here nor there. Two more missives had been sent and one with a reply too short and the last with none. So Olwë took it upon himself to come to Ossiriand.

Pausing to look through the eastern window of his brother's house, Olwë had to admit that it had been too long since he made the journey. The woods had grown much taller than he remembered them, many more cottages were scattered about, and Elmo too had built a fine dwelling reminiscent of their childhood home in Cuiviénen. Perhaps he deserved the less than stellar greeting that he was receiving, but the news he brought was too important to be taken lightly.

A sound from Thálwë made him turn around, and he saw that Elmo was done with his counting pebbles and was now at the hearth, pouring nectar for the three. Handing a tumbler to Thálwë, he took the other two and held one before his brother. Olwë glared at his older brother as he took the drink. Elmo sat on one of the two chairs and motioned Olwë to take the other, and though the latter ignored the gesture until he saw Elmo's brow climb higher onto his forehead. That expression reminded him painfully of the way Elwë would assert his authority, and Olwë found himself obliged to comply. "What is the update on our message to Oromë?"

Olwë was immediately mollified, for in truth that task was pushed back further and further in his duties. "There is nothing new to report. Ulmo yet maintains that it could not be done."

"And you accepted that as an answer? Did you not question him again?" Elmo's tone was somewhat stern and rather quickly, Olwë found himself stiffening with indignation. "The reason Ulmo gave me was that he and his servants would remain with us until we made ready to depart and that Oromë could not be summoned as such. I deemed the reason satisfactory, and saw no reason to harass him further." What he said was as close to the truth as he could allow while maintaining the dignity of his office.

Elmo gave him a long look that indicated that he was not convinced. Then abruptly he turned away. "You asked about your missive, I did not reply for I had nothing further to add."

"Nothing to add?" Olwë repeated incredulously. Realizing his growing annoyance, he took a breath to calm himself down and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"What more could I say to your news?" Elmo said, "I asked you to see to the needs of our people and that I would come when I am able."

Olwë tensed, but held himself back from jumping to his feet again. "When you are able? What do you mean to say? Why do you speak in such a dismissive manner, I had thought that such news would bring you joy."

"I am not able for I have tasks that keep me here. And as for joy," Elmo lay his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, "Little more joy has the coming of Ulmo given me than the last time I heard those words many years ago."

Thálwë sat up and looked more attentive, but still said nothing as Olwë digested the insinuations of that statement. "I hear what you have left unsaid," his demeanor was calm although his heart was not. "Why do you not speak plainly? Do you say that you were rather happier with the news that Ulmo had gone ahead?"

"I do say so," Elmo retorted with more heat than before, "And as you have asked that I speak plainly, I will say that I think it is clear you would be gone now and you would have been gone then too had you met Ulmo on the shores. Little do you care for the finding of Elwë." The last was said with a sneer and Elmo drained his cup of its contents.

Olwë retrained himself no longer and, rising to his feet, stood before Elmo, and he too rose and locked eyes with his adversary. "How do you presume to know my heart so well, Elmo, when you have never come to the shore and have left me with the duties that should have been yours? For before Elwë set out, did he not ask that you care for his folk until he returned. Instead you have closeted yourself in these woods under the pretense that one should be here if he would find his way back."

"I perform my duty to wait for our missing brother. You have put yourself on the shores, taking duties upon yourself that Elwë did not instruct – he asked us to wait his return, not to put your own desires under the name of duty. You were sent to oversee those who wished to live there, you overstepped your authority as a regent when you started moving folk onto that accursed island."

"I did authorize the move ere I sent you the first missive, but it is the people who wished to embark upon the island, just as it was they who wished to move to the Sirion. Elwë instructed us to see to their needs, and it was his desire that we go to the blessed lands. I only fulfill it."

"Is that so?" Elmo scoffed, "Was it also his desire that you snatch the loyalty of those who wait and take for yourself the Kingship that is rightfully his? That is why you encourage us to leave these lands ere he is found, so that your claim is undisputed."

"How do you dare to speak to me so!" Olwë growled and fists clenched, he stuck his face closer to Elmo until but a hairs breath separated them.

"That is enough of that!" Thálwë's voice startled them, for both had forgotten that he was there, so silent had he sat in the dark shadows. Both fell silent at his sharp rebuke and took a half step away from each other. Thálwë rose and came to where they stood. In the illumination of the red torches Olwë noticed for the first time how haggard their cousin appeared, and only then he remembered that he was but recently returned from long travels on the western shore. A pang of guilt smote his heart, as he realized that it was their cousin who shouldered the difficult task of searching for Elwë ; neither he nor Elmo had done more than express their wish to find him.

Thálwë paused and gave each of the brothers considering glances, "How little it matters to you that you speak to your brother by blood!" This was too much for Olwë and humbled by his remorse and sense of selfishness he bowed his head and turning his back to the others he closed his eyes. Elmo too sighed deeply and hung his head.

Thálwë smiled as he walked around them, "Yet it is nothing new, Elwë would testify to that. How many times had he stepped between your gnashing teeth, always it was he who maintained the peace in his household." Despite themselves, Elmo and Olwë chocked up and under hooded eyes, stole a glance at the other. Thálwë moved to the window that Olwë had occupied earlier, his eyes followed the flight of a butterfly flittering among the flowers. He spoke softly yet with command "One of your family is already lost, do you wish to lose all that remains? There are things that need to be said, things that are not easy to hear. What you both strive to keep hidden is already clear to all."

When neither spoke, Thálwë turned and sat on the window sill. "Olwë," the other's head snapped up and he half turned to look at his cousin, "what reply do you give to Elmo, who said that you wish to go with Ulmo, do you admit or deny it?"

Olwë took a moment to breathe and collect himself, and when he spoke it was with quiet conviction. "I would admit it. I cannot describe the pain in my heart that day on the shore, when we realized that Ulmo was gone. From that day the sea has called to me, and I yearn to stay by it listening to its voice. And it speaks to me many promises of what awaits on the hither shore, the words that Elwë spoke dance as visions before my eyes when I listen to the sea song. And I rejoiced…" here he turned fully to look at Elmo's pained expression, "Yea, I rejoiced when Ulmo returned, and every day I anticipate the one when I will be on that island and sailing to the land of the Balar. But I cannot go, until my brothers are with me."

Elmo had not looked up yet and he seemed to be at war within himself. Long moments of silence followed until Elmo came to a decision and looked Olwë in the eye. "At least one brother will not be with you." Olwë felt a stab of fear and pain lace his heart, it must have showed on his face, for Elmo's expression softened and he smiled wistfully at his younger brother. "When we began this journey, I was as eager as you to experience all that Elwë had described, I mocked Lenwë when he turned back, but the more of these lands I have seen through the journey, the more I have come to love it, its forests, its rivers, its trees. At times I wonder if I wish to leave this beauty behind, and wonder if I should have gone with Lenwë."

"That is why you have never come to witness the shores," Thálwë stated when Elmo broke off, "For you fear you will hear its song as deeply as Olwë has, and that you too would not be able to resist its lure."

Elmo nodded in affirmation. Olwë bit the inside of his cheek, knowing not what to make of this revelation. Never had he dreamed to hear those words from his brother, but before he could process them further, Elmo continued to speak. "Yet for all that I love these lands, I do not love them more than my brethren. You desire to go, and Elwë desired to take us there, and in truth, I am only reluctant, not wholly averse to the idea. What I desire is to relish my days here until Elwë is found, as is my duty."

But Olwë was not convinced. "Every day that you spend here would strengthen your resolve to stay."

"Nay _honeg_," Elmo insisted, "I _will_ come, but not just yet. I give you my word, that when my _gwanur_ will come, so shall I."

"But Ulmo will not wait, _hanar_," Olwë pleaded, "A year he has given us to set our affairs straight, but he will wait no further."

"This I know."

Then a terrible realization dawned on Olwë, "So you do not mean for us to depart now, you mean to let Ulmo leave without us again?" He asked the question though he knew and yet dreaded the answer. What he heard was a complete surprise.

"Without me, not without us."

"What do you mean?" Olwë asked sharply, panic rising in his heart.

Elmo strode up to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. Suddenly Olwë felt very young and his heart pounded in his chest. "I recant my previous words, spoken in haste. I know you love Elwë dearly, and no less than any other do you wish him found. Yet clear it is also that your desire is to depart and that is what you will do."

"But... I cannot, not without you…" Olwë trailed off trying to quench the surge of emotions within him. "I cannot lose you as well."

"You will," Elmo asserted, "You will for that is your duty. True you spoke, our people desperately wish to sail, and they need you to lead them, for you have excelled in that role."

Still stung from Elmo's earlier words, Olwë retorted softly, "But I am only a regent, it is not in my authority."

Elmo's countenance saddened as he acknowledged his uncalled for words, and he came to a quick decision. "You will have every authority, for with what power I have within me, I will bestow upon you complete responsibility of our people who will travel and live with you in the blessed land. I will name you their King."

Despite himself, Olwë gave a snort of amusement. "King? None would accept it, not while Elwë is lost and his twin is yet here. If any should be named King it is you, for you are next in line so to speak."

"Nay for I will do the duty that was entrusted to me, to be Elwë's regent until he returns. And you will take on this new duty that none of us had foreseen, and I know you will do us proud."

"Nay, I cannot, this is not right…"

"It is already done," Thálwë interrupted, "Already the Lindar see you as their Lord, you are one of them in all things, and they know you and trust you. Whether you are ready for it or not, whether it is right or wrong, it is already done."

Elmo smiled and embraced his brother who was still feeling unsure of himself. When they parted Elmo turned to Thálwë, "What of you kinsman, with whom is your heart? Will you stay with me, or go with Olwë?"

"Neither." Thálwë smiled at the confused expressions he recieved. "I have my own duty to see to."

* * *

Author Notes:

Honeg – Little brother

Hanar – Brother

Gwanur – A pair of twins


	3. A Thousand Leagues

A Thousand Leagues

* * *

_First Age of the Trees, Year 4651_

Thálwë stretched himself of the grassy spot he had chosen to make his bed. There was no campfire today as all around them was lush green grass that none wished to maim. His search parties limited themselves to torches and were prepared for a cold meal of their rations. It had been little over two months since Thálwë had set out from Ossiriand. He set out north through Thargelion, and passing through the Great Gap, had entered a wide and empty land that they had called Lothlann. There was nothing there for miles and miles and soon Thálwë had turned his company westwards, coming upon the lush green plain where they now rested. Ard-Galen was the name that the scouts had given it, for the grassland was vast, extending as far north as they dared to go.

But Thálwë did not think that Elwë would have gone there. No, rather the hills that lay to their south would have caught his interest. If Thálwë's maps were accurate – and it was he who had mapped all the known lands west of the Ered Luin – then those hills would lead to the mountains above Neldoreth. Finding paths and passes that led to the woods would be something that his cousin would have been intrigued by. After a meal and a good rest, he would lead his trackers over the grassy hills and towards the mountains. But Thálwë would not to enter the woods where their folk lived just yet. He would continue westwards as far as the land would allow and then, if his goal was not achieved he would turn northwards again and keep searching.

Laughter from his companions caught his attention. Aegas was standing over a group of ellyth busily cutting cold meats and dry bread. From among them he drew out his wife and amid the jesting and laughter of ellyth and ellyn alike, he led her by the hand and withdrew towards a patch of tightly packed grass that stood near ten feet high. That one spot was the only feature around them, and many of the couples had been escaping to it in turn. Thálwë shook his head. He had brought with him hunters, trackers and scouts, and their wives had accompanied them to aid in day to day chores. Older children had been permitted and they made themselves useful with minor tasks.

But the journey had been much slowed because of it, and at times the pace grated on Thálwë's nerves. More so for he had no companionship of his own – his dark-eyed beauty, Moriel, kinswoman of Nōwē, she and he had shared long looks and smiles at the Falas, but few words, and even now she would be boarding Nōwē's crafts and crossing over to the island.

On their last journey, Beleg had sat in silent vigil with him through the long hours. Beleg had been a friend of Elwë's and Thálwë had always regarded the older elf with awe, but the search for Elwë had brought them together many times and they had built a silent camaraderie. This time however, Beleg was needed at home, and so Thálwë lay back and raising his eyes to the stars glittering in the endless dark sky, he thought of Moriel's dark tresses sparkling with raindrops.

* * *

Beleg tucked the sheets tighter around Beledis and brushed a stray silver lock away from her pale face. She was cold to the touch again, always cold, and no amount of fire from the hearth could warm her. Taking her peaked hand between his, he watched her sleep and mourned the Beledis that was – pink cheeked, smiling, with a twinkle in her eye.

In their youth in Cuivenen, Beledis had been as nimble as a deer. Many times he had hunted her as she leapt and bounded through the woods, laughing with glee as she went. Those young days had been their best, and many times they had dreamt together of the many elflings they would bear into the world. But as many of their companions who had awoken with them, she too began to burn too brightly for her hora, and as many others, Beleg feared she would be lost to him. Mastery of her fea came slowly to her, but she had lost much of her inner fire by then, and no more would Beleg dare to grant her the children that she begged for.

Through the years of the great journey, he gently nursed her with his fea until she began to show signs of her previous self. They had hoped and dreamed together of a new life in the Land of Valinor where all their desires would be fulfilled. But Elwë's loss had changed things. Lulled by her new found vigor, he had allowed her to coax him to join the search. But returning after long months apart he was shocked to see how much she had relied on their shared strength. A shadow she was now, and it was all Beleg could do to comfort and reassure her before her inevitable fading. It was all he could do.

She stirred suddenly and opening her eyes, looked about restlessly. Beleg touched her hollow cheek and smiled at her, which she returned with a thin smile of her own. "Sleep beloved…" he said and kissed her eyes shut.

* * *

Elmo lay awake in his little bed watching Eiliant sleep beside him, torchlight fluttering across her features, adding depth to her long lashes. She was the one who filled the emptiness in his heart and only after wedding her did he realize how incomplete he had been. That restlessness and indecision that he had been unable to explain to Olwë, Eiliant stilled it all, and now he finally understood his younger brother, how intoxicating desire for anything could be.

Rising from his bed, Elmo went to the window that looked westward, and though all he could see was woodland, he tried to imagine what the sea looked like, what it smelled like. There by the sea was his brother, and his thoughts were drawn there more and more this night. Reaching out to touch his fea was something he could not do of late, and he knew not if it was marriage that had changed him, or if something else had changed.

* * *

The breeze had picked up since they set out, and now it whipped Olwë's silver tresses about his face as he sat upon the easternmost tip of the great island. The eastern edge of the island was a sheer cliff formed when the Isle of the Balar broke off abruptly from this main island, and Olwë sat heedless on its highest point, legs dangling over the edge while his eyes were fixed on the eastern shore of the Belegaer that was rapidly fading from view. Below him was Uinen, her long hair blending with the wake of the island as she followed along side Ossë as their Lord pulled the great island across the sea.

He was a King now, sailing to a new land that would be under his order, all the dreams and hopes he could imagine lay on that distant shore, but it was with regret that Olwë sat now, thinking of those he knew not when or if he would ever see again.

* * *

Nōwē watched the shores long after Olwë had departed. Some of his folk had been convinced by Ossë's friendship to dwell on these shores and go not to Valinor, but Nōwē understood not why he had allowed Olwë's regret to coax him to remain behind to continue the search when the desire to sail burned so brightly in his heart. Yes he would follow, he would fulfill his promise to Olwë and search the shoreline again, but he would follow.

* * *

Hidden in the enchanted wood of Nan Elmoth, surrounded by tall dark trees with branches entwined at the top, Elwë stood still as stone, lost in the depths of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but suddenly he remembered to breathe, and the edges of his awareness began the slow return to life.

* * *

Author Notes:

I am going with the assumption that Beleg is one of the original awoken elves of Cuivienen. As the elves awoke in pairs, it follows that Beleg too would have a spouse, her name is non-canonical.


	4. Not by Plan

Not By Plan

* * *

_First Age of the Trees, Year 5652_

"Beleg! Lord Beleg!" The knocking at his cottage door continued fervently, and reluctantly the silver haired hunter roused to see what the commotion was about. When he opened the door he saw a young ellyth a full head shorter than he. Her dark hair full untidily about her round face, but Beleg had to look away, for her grey eyes twinkled with such life.

"Lord Beleg… please," she pleaded as she followed him inside without invitation, "my son, wolves took him, they say he is beyond hope, they are going to stop searching…" she grasped at his hands as he shook her off, "Lord help me… you must find him."

Beleg turned his back on her plea, "You have to leave."

"You have to find him Lord!" she insisted tearfully, "my child, my only child… you are my only hope… you have to help."

As she continued to appeal to him, Beleg moved to the back of his cottage, not caring that the lady followed him, opening the door of his bedchamber he entered and knelt by the bed. The ellyth stayed in the doorway, quieting as she saw Beleg grasp the lifeless land of his lady and bury his face into it. Tears leaked from her eyes and again she softly pleaded. But when the great hunter did not move, she let out a heaving breath as she faced the horror of losing her last hope and rushed out the door.

* * *

Far in the north, Thálwë folded his tunics and packed them into his bags. Nearby he could hear several voices as they worked on sawing and hoisting logs into the shape of a cabin. He shook his head. Over the past several months his company had moved northwards into the narrow steep sided valley that formed a pass between the great mountains of shadow to the left and the near insurmountable mountains of Dorthonion to the right. Beside them the Sirion churned and gurgled and they followed it up river hoping for a pass through the shadowy mountains that would be easy to traverse, for all had grown increasingly weary. They finally found that pass at Eithel Sirion and crossing over they found their rest as they entered a land of cool weather covered in perpetual mist.

Long had they rested there for the weather favored them and brought them comfort, there was a great lake by whose side they stayed now. But Thálwë feared that he had halted too long, for so smitten were his followers by the cloudy grey skies that they had begun to build homes by the lakeshore. It became clear to him that some if not all would remain, and so he prepared to continue his search alone.

As he packed his belongings, he felt someone move behind him and glancing over his shoulder saw that Aegas, for whom the cabin was being built, had come to speak to him.

"You are leaving?" Aegas asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Aye," Thálwë affirmed as he returned to his work, "I will be going westwards beyond the mountain spur, and then will turn North."

Aegas looked down and bit the inside of his lip. "Do not be cross with me Thálwë, there are many here who despair of the search and wish to dwell here, but I am not one of them. I stay for my wife hath conceived and I cannot take her further at this time."

Thálwë nodded but said not anything. Assuming this for disapproval, Aegas twisted his hands behind his back. "I know that you had advised us before we set out, that we took our wives as an asset and not to make them a hindrance. I regret that I did not follow your counsel, but what's done is done and…"

"Peace," Thálwë interrupted and he turned with a half-smile. "I have known of this for many months now, though you strove to conceal it. Many times I sympathized that you had to travel so, but I have done what I can to ease your way. Near the Fen of Serech I could have attempted a pass but I knew it would be difficult for your lady, and I was glad that the Eithiel Sirion was found."

"I know Thálwë," Ageas looked up with relief, "You have done all you can to aid us, but I fear that I have only hindered you."

"Aegas, be not so apologetic," Thálwë said impatiently, "It was not by plan but chance, and chance perhaps willed it so for a greater purpose. Stay, for the people here will need one to watch over them. And," he added meaningfully, "I will need your house for rest when I return from my travels."

Aegas's expression turned to one of surprise, and smiling suddenly he walked up to the smirking Thálwë and clasped his hand.

* * *

Beleg studied the tracks before him carefully. At edge of the woods his search had begun, and as the other hunters he traced the wolf tracks up the curve of the river. But unlike them, he did not believe that the elfling was slain. Oh there had been much blood, and tattered fabric had been found, but Beleg did not believe the blood was elvish, it smelt different. It was true that the child's tracks ended at that spot in the woods, but listening to his instinct, Beleg had been following the wolf tracks for many days. And the strange thing was that where the ground gave signs that the pack had settled to rest, he found small prints of elvish feet.

* * *

Eiliant twirled a lock of her silver hair around her finger as she awaited her husband in his study. She never did adapt well to waiting and she felt as though she was bursting at the seams with the will to talk. She pushed aside some of Elmo's notes and sat on his desk chewing her hair. A creak announced the opening of the door and Eiliant jumped to her feet with her most brilliant smile.

The glittering smile faded when it met the amused smirk of Daeanu, Elmo's primary assistant. Eiliant sighed and resumed her place on the desk as Daeanu greeted her and foraged through the items in the drawers for something. Eiliant amused herself by my arranging the rocks that her husband used as weights in increasing order of impractical-ness, and then again in order of ugliness. She was startled when a kiss landed upon her cheek and with a small cry she jerked around.

"Oh Elmo, you startled me out of my skin!" she sighed in relief. He smiled and pecked her check again, "You look beautiful when you are frightened." A cough from Daeanu stole Elmo's attention and Eiliant managed to remain silent while the two ellyn looked over a list for a few minutes. When Daeanu was dismissed, Elmo smiled at her and sat at his desk to work on something. With a shake of her hair, Eiliant perched herself on the desk again and leaned forward, "Mae govannen, beloved."

Elmo indulged her with a smile and leaning back in his chair he gave a short laugh, "Mae govannen indeed." Although he knew marrying a lady so much younger than himself would have its challenges, these frivolous disturbances were both delightful and maddening at the same time. Over time he was beginning to learn that giving Eiliant what she wanted was preferable to prolonging her playful torture.

It did not take more than that small opening. The striking young lady began to spew a torrent of words at him, and Elmo practiced the art of listening only enough to determine the topic and when to insert monosyllables. Instead he watched her as she walked back and forth in front of him, smiling at her animated expressions and exaggerated gestures.

A frown and her hands on her hips alerted him to attention and he sat up straight. "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Why yes my dear," he quickly scanned through the limited words he had heard, "you were talking about Lothdel and …" he trailed off.

"And what her brothers have been hearing. Oh Elmo you never do listen to me." With an exaggerated sigh she collapsed onto a chair at the other end of the room and flung an arm over her eyes. She almost smiled when she heard Elmo walk up to her and taking her hand kissed it. "Tell me," he said "I am listening."

"Its not just Lothdel's brothers," Eiliant continued, "but many others, I have heard it myself. Eglath, that is what the people are calling themselves. And the beautiful woods of Neldoreth, and Region where we were wed, they call it Eglador."

Elmo's smile faded on hearing this. "I know of this beloved, I have heard of it too. I do not see why you should be troubled."

"But it is wrong," Elmo noticed that Eiliant's drama was replaced by sincere concern, "Surely none have condemned us to stay here, it is a choice that all who remained have made."

"While that is true, it is also true that the longing to depart still remains, and knowing now that Olwë is gone, it just increases their discontent."

"But it is not just that," she persisted, "they truly think of them as forsaken, with none to guide them now that Olwë is gone. Not before me, but Lothdel has said that many wish for the quick return of your cousin Thálwë to return purpose to their lives."

Now Elmo was also disturbed, but he tried to justify the idea. "Thálwë's return would mean much if he finds who we seek."

"But that is not what they are concerned about," Eiliant insisted, "It has been what? More than twenty years now since your brother has been lost?" Elmo nodded, "Twenty two". Eiliant continued, "Twenty two years and there is no sign of him in all the lands. The people are now abandoning hope that he will ever be found, and they are looking to others to lead them, which is absurd as long as you are here."

"What are you saying?" Elmo asked in a careful tone that was more a warning than anything else.

Eiliant became completely serious for perhaps the first time in her life and matched her husband's solid demeanor. "Elwë is lost, and Olwë is gone, but you are here. Why should the people, your people, wish for Thálwë what is your birthright."

Elmo got to his feet and shook his head. "No Eiliant, I will not hear this from you."

That he used her name was a warning in itself, but Eiliant went to him and grasped his arms. "It was you who named your younger brother a king, and now you will allow your people to raise another to glory. This kingship is your right."

Angrily he shook himself out of her grasp. "I covet not that which belongs to another, and I warn you that this ambition of yours will draw us to ruin. I apologize that you are so discontent with your husband's station, but what you seek will never be."

Eiliant burst into tears, "It is no ambition on my part," she sobbed, "I am content with who and what you are, but I cannot see others cast you aside without regard, you deserve better." She continued to weep.

After long moments, Elmo drew her to him, and as she buried her face in his chest he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head to comfort her. "You are angry with me" she mumbled.

"Nay, I am not, I understand your concerns, but of this you must be certain, I am a regent only, not more." Grasping her shoulders he pulled her apart. "Elwë will return… he must."

* * *

Nan Elmoth was as mystifying as it had always been, Beleg mused. The first time he had entered it was to search for their missing king, and although he had managed to search through the dark woods it was not without getting lost himself several times. It had seemed to him then that the paths of the forest were shifting and changing, swirling around to no end, and even now it seemed the same way.

Days of tracking had led him here, and following the wolf tracks had proved perplexing. At least twice he had marked the same set of tracks twice, leading him around in circles. While the tracks of the wolves were fairly together, the elfling's tracks would appear to lead into a different direction at times, and then vanish without a trace much to the hunter's frustration.

Beleg had taken great care with the tracks that he was currently following. These appeared new, not more than a couple of hours old. It seemed to him that the elfling was dancing, and shortly, Beleg was rewarded with faint notes of a song. Taking his bow into his hand, Beleg silently followed the voice. As he drew closer, the song grew more solemn, and the voice of the young singer more ethereal. If this was the child that Beleg sought, he was gifted indeed. After several minutes of listening, Beleg notched an arrow onto his bow and drew it loosely as he prepared to step out of the shadows and confront his target.

Peering into a tiny glade he saw the figure of a young elfling, not more than fifteen or twenty years seated on a low rock. Five grey wolves sat around him as he sang to them and stoked their ears. The ears of the wolves twitched and they rose to their feet as they became aware of the intruder. The dark-haired elfling gasped and swung around, stumbling to his feet. An old grey wolf stepped forward, baring its teeth at the hunter, and Beleg drew his bow to full draw, then their eyes met and Beleg found himself lowering his weapon even as the wolf became silent. Bowing briefly, the wolf turned and calling to his pack he disappeared into the shadowy woods.

The distraught child now turned eyes filled with fear to the great hunter, and Beleg smiled at him, putting away his bow and kneeling where he stood. "Be not afraid, I am Beleg, I will do you no harm. Your mother asked me to find thee…" before he could say more, the child turned and ran. In the moment that it took Beleg to stand, the elfling had vanished, but Beleg plunged into the woods after him. Rather than following tracks, Beleg followed to the sound of rustling leaves and the soft moans and gasps the child made from time to time as he ran.

After a mad dash through the woods, branches and leaves whipping him in the face, Beleg suddenly stopped. He could no longer hear the elfling, but before him was what was surely a large glade, a very unusual glade for it appeared to be filled with unnatural light although the entire wood was dark. Beleg wanted to reach for his bow, but found that he could not do so, and against his every instinct, he trod forward into the glade with no weapon at hand. The sight that greeted him drove him to his knees as tears sprung to his eyes.

There in the glade was the child that he sought, clinging to an impossibly beautiful elleth with long dark hair and eyes filled with light as he had never seen. But before them stood an ellon, taller than remembered, his silver hair now sparkling grey, his elven-grey eyes shining as the stars, power radiating from his very being. But unmistakably, he was Elwë.

* * *

Author Notes:

The land of 'perpetual mist' with the lake where Aegas is living is the land of Mithrim. While the land is well known for the Noldor who lived there, it was originally inhabited by a clan of the Sindar who called themselves the Mithrim. As its unclear if the land gave its residents their name or the other way around, I have declined from naming the land. For the same reason the mountains of Mithrim are simply called the 'mountain spur'.

Eglath, 'the forsaken', is the name that the elves who remained gave themselves after the main host of their people departed for Aman. Eglador, 'land of the forsaken', is the original name of Doriath before it was encircled by the gridle of Melian, Eglador may also mean 'land of the elves'.


	5. Return to Hope

Return to Hope

* * *

_First age of the trees, year 4656_

Thálwë had crossed the familiar mountain spur several hours ago, and had been following the lively river that gurgled down from it for quite some time. It was mostly as he remembered it, four years away had changed the land very little, and Thálwë knew that the river would lead to the mountain lake where he had left his travel companions.

As the smooth banks of the river turned into the jagged edges of the lake, Thálwë took a moment to admire the beauty before him. The stars were bright this day and a cool grey mist hung in over the long lake. The dark sharp peaks of the mountains of shadow stood out against the inky sky and the rippling lake. And there, on the southern bank of the lake, yellow torchlight swayed and twinkled as a sea of light, marking where Thálwë's hunters made their home.

The village was not very large, Thálwë observed as he got closer, but it seemed well suited to its grey rocky surroundings. The homes there were of simple style, some with walls of reed taken from the lakeshore, thatched roofs and sturdy poles holding the structure upright. The village seemed strangely silent as Thálwë entered it, there were none walking about nor elflings playing in the streets as they should have been at this time. As he walked along the narrow streets, he became aware of a low hum – the sound of civilization.

Within a few minutes, Thálwë spotted several of his former hunters clad in grey filtering down the streets and making their way to their homes. As they spotted him, they acknowledged him with a smile or a bow or words of greeting. Soon Thálwë saw Aegas walking towards him with a toddler sitting on his shoulders and his wife on his arm. His attention was monopolized by the bouncing youngster as he recounted some animated tale. It was only when he walked a few steps past that Aegas suddenly stopped and turned to face Thálwë.

"Ai!" he exclaimed in surprise, "Legends return from out of the mists". With a delighted smile he hailed him in greeting, and Thálwë responded with clear gladness. The lady bowed and the two ellyn clasped arms and embraced. The little toddler also joined in, giving a mighty hug to Thálwë's head. Chuckling, Aegas took his son into his arm. "Who are you?" the child addressed the stranger, "Why did my ada hug you? Your hair smells like mud..."

"Patience," Aegas interrupted and set the child down. "This is Thálwë, a lord of our people. I embraced him for he is a dear friend of mine, and we do not say nasty things to our friends"

"Yes ada," the child said dully, before brightening up. "What is a 'lord' ada?"

"A very great person." His mother answered with a smile.

"Now straighten up," Aegas said, "We bow to our lords like so." The child solemnly mimicked his father's actions as best he could and was rewarded with a kiss to the top of his head from his mother. "Lord Thálwë, my son Mithnethril," Aegas said.

"Well met young one," Thálwë said and gave the child a deep bow, eliciting laughter from the adults.

"Thálwë, come my home is this way," Aegas said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder, "we will speak when you are refreshed. I have much to tell you."

* * *

The crossings at Tol Sirion were little more than rope bridges, but there were excited talks of building bridges of wood near the island. Thálwë was pleased to see a well-established elf path leading down the Sirion and turning eastwards through Dimbar on towards Neldoreth. But it was the _Esgaliant_, the stone bridge that was being built over the dark river that surprised Thálwë. Only partly built now, it was already a thing of beauty and wonder. Three graceful stone arches were already in place, the central arch higher than the others. The carved barristers were mostly complete; the flooring was inlaid with colored stone and being polished over. But what held Thálwë's attention were the stone carvings being etched on the sides of the arches – in a dome of trees crowned by stars stood a beautiful elf-maiden with tresses that near touched the ground, a stone worker was carving birds around her. And facing her, as he clasped her hands and held her gaze, was a tall ellon with the beloved face of Elwë.

* * *

It was with a rapidly beating heart that Thálwë entered the chamber. And it felt as though his heart stilled when the door opened and he saw Elwë standing inside. With deep breaths he approached his kinsman, absorbing every detail, for Elwë was taller, and in his eyes was a brightness of power and his very being radiated an air of majesty. This was not the Elwë he remembered and sought, but one greater and perhaps more remote to Thálwë.

Everything that he had thought he would say to his cousin seemed inappropriate now, for he stood before a great King instead. This king smiled kindly at Thálwë, and Thálwë bowed deeply to the one who held his allegiance. Elwë approached him and raising him up embraced him, "_Gwador nin_, it is good to see you again."

Thálwë returned the embrace awkwardly, "And I am glad indeed to see you, most beloved Lord." Elwë gave him an odd look, but with an arm around his shoulders, steered him to the fireplace where four armchairs were placed in a semicircular fashion. Taking goblets of sweetened nectar they sat silently, eyeing each other all the while.

Elwë turned his gaze to the flickering flames yet unknown to his cousin, kept the corner of his eye trained on him. Thálwë's gaze remained fixed on his Lord. He wondered that the sight and touch of his dear cousin had evoked such a cold response from him, he had thought that Elwë's return would have meant more to him. Drifting through his memories, he remembered again the despair of those first days, fearing that Elwë was lost to the darkness, he remembered the years of dwindling hope, and the years of fruitless searching had yielded many wonders, but also defeat after defeat in the pursuit of his goal. And finding Elwë now, well and whole, affected in only the best way by what was an ordeal for all others, Thálwë knew not how he felt. In the mix of relief and gladness, there was also hurt and anger.

Aye, there was anger and resentment, and in the moment that Thálwë acknowledged these feelings, he found Elwë on his knees before him, clasping his hands. "My cousin, forgive me… Much grief and hardship you have seen for my sake, I may never know the full truth of what my waywardness cost you, but I ask you to forgive me."

"I searched for you," Thálwë said in a cracking voice, and his throat constricted as he thought of what those years of search cost him - he remembered the song of the sea pulling at him as he searched the northern wastes, in his mind's eye he imagined the great island sailing away, with an elf-maiden atop it, her dark hair caught in the winds as her eyes sought the one who loved her yet who would not come to her.

"I know," said Elwë and he placed his moist eyes upon the back of Thálwë's hands, "My love and gratitude to you know no bounds. Forgive me cousin, may no doubt divide us now."

It was then that Thálwë was engulfed by a wave of emotion, silent sobs racked his body and he slid to his knees and embraced his liege, this time with full heart and for some moments they remained so.

When they parted, it was with a lightness between them, and as they rose the door to the chamber opened and a cheerful voice drifted in, "Are you done Elwë?" Elmo walked in and smiled at the two, "Thálwë you have no idea how many tears Elwë has collected till now."

Thálwë had no response to their familial old banter, for his eyes went wide when he saw who followed Elmo into the room and shut the door behind him. "Nōwē, how are you here?" Thálwë managed to ask over his surprise. For long years he had assumed that Nōwē and his folk had left the shores long ago with Olwë and Ulmo; the desire to seek the land of the Balar lay most heavily upon his kinsman and occupied the foremost of his thoughts. There was no way that Thálwë could have thought to see Nōwē here still.

Elmo looked confused, "You had not known? Nōwē has been dwelling here with us for near a year now, even Aegas's folk are aware of that."

Thálwë shook his head and clasped Nōwē's hand, "It seems Aegas failed to mention it to me."

"Say rather that you did not wait for him to say so," Nōwē smirked, "I know you well enough to know the haste with which you may have departed."

Thálwë reddened a bit, and the four kinsmen laughed and greeted each other. Taking their goblets they sat across the hearth, and Nōwē began to tell his tale, for only Elwë had heard it in entirety:

"When Olwë departed, he was filled with much regret," Nōwē began, and his voice was wistful, "He felt he had not done his duty to you, Elwë, and he shared these thoughts with me. I realized then that after I met Ossë, I too had let my love of sea-fare part me from my own allegiance, and I too was ashamed. It was then that Olwë persuaded me to remain, and I was resolved to the search again. But as I saw the golden shores of the island disappear over the seas, I vowed to myself, that one day I would follow that light, alone if none would come with me, for I had been building a great ship for many years now, with all the sea-fare that I learnt of Ossë, and my ship was near ready."

"Yet I took time to search the shores and the fens and in the deep places, and searched ever the harder to reach the end of my vow. And when Elwë returned, I came here to pay my respects and to announce that I would then fulfill my last vow – my ship was ready to depart."

"Us also he persuaded to journey with him," Elmo interjected, "his desire to sail was without logic it seemed to me, for he would not await the coming of Ulmo out of the depths. His skill in boat-craft he considered well enough to scale the seas, but we were not so sure. I myself did not share that overwhelming desire to sail, and Elwë wished to wait until all of his folk could be summoned and he could speak to them, and you, Thálwë, were not yet returned."

"And yet," Nōwē continued, "I heard not any of their pleas and was so impatient that I could not wait even a moment longer than necessary. So I took a meager handful of my sailors and my ladyfolk and returned to the shore. It took but a few days to load my ship and I had all else made ready in haste. Nennyë, my sister, thought I was reckless to rush so, and Moriel tried to persuade me to patience, but I would hear nothing and was resolved to depart at the next star-turning."

Here Nōwē took a breath and turned his face westwards, eyes far-seeing as he spoke, "And yet I was thwarted by a message while I dreamt, a voice of majesty that I had never heard before and yet seemed strangely familiar to me. The voice warned me that my skill could not yet build any craft that could scale the great seas, and the voice asked me to bide my time and await the day when my skills would be most needed. Such was the majesty of that voice that I obeyed without question, and I was rewarded with the vision of the greatest ship I would ever build."

Blinking slowly, Nōwē smiled and looked upon his cousins again, "And thus I am here Thálwë, and I and my fellow sailors have submitted ourselves to Elwë, and his word will now rule my actions."

"Plain it is that you are chosen for a great purpose," Elwë said to Nōwē, "And I will not impede your works in any manner. You shall be given full authority over your sailors and every freedom to do as your destiny calls you to."

"Yet I will not revoke my allegiance to you Lord," Nōwē replied.

"Be that as it may, but hear me first." Elwë put down his cup and walked in front of the fireplace so he could see each of his kinsmen clearly. When he spoke, his countenance had changed and he appeared to grow greater with grandeur, and his words were heavy with wisdom. "These years after I entered into these woods again, I have taken much thought with myself as how to fulfill the wishes of all without restraining my own, and I do not know that I could do so. Please forgive me for what I am about to say."

"You have each endured much, and each have been tested to the limits of your strength, and you have each changed after a manner, for you endured and have been made stronger and greater than before –I too have changed. Know I that that the longing to seek Valinor burns in you still, indeed in many of our folk, for it was with heavy hearts that they resolved to stay here for me." He bowed his head briefly before speaking again, "For all of them, I wish the fulfillment of their desires and will aid in any way I can, but I no longer feel the pull of the blessed land. In Melian's eyes and in her spirit I have found the light that I sought and desire none other. I will take her to wife and with her I will dwell in these lands for all times."

To say that the others were shocked was an understatement, they remained silent and after some moments, Elwë continued, regret deep in his voice. "There will be many who will be disappointed to hear me speak so, for it was upon my words that all had set out, and it was for me that they remained when they could have departed. And they will resent me for choosing Melian over their sacrifice, and I would deserve that hate, but Melian is my joy, and I ask that you at least, my brothers, that you should understand me."

The four kinsmen were silent for a while as they digested Elwë's words, and it was Elmo who spoke first. "_Gwanur_, I can tell you that our people love the Lady Melian, they admire her beauty and wisdom, and I know of none who would oppose her union to you, who are the greatest of our kind; indeed they would welcome it. Also I know that many among them are content that you have returned and have spoken naught of continuing the journey."

"Even if they wished so," Nōwē interrupted, "It is clear that the way is unsurpassable by sea, they would have to find another route if it exists."

"I deem it may," Thálwë said, "Far in the north the land turns westwards – but it is a hostile land. The air is colder than anywhere else I have been, so cold that that the water is as rock and the land is covered in cold white dust. There a way may be sought, but it is a harsh road and folly, I deem, to attempt it."

Elmo nodded, "So it seems that we are destined to remain here for a time at least, until the Balar come for us again. But as you have chosen Elwë, so others also will choose, and we will find gladness here in these lands. From the mountains of the east, to the sea of the west shall be the land of Elwë and Melian, and all who reside therein will take you as King and Queen."

Elmo rose then, and going to his brother he knelt before him and kissed his hand, thus again giving his allegiance to his lord. Thálwë and Nōwē followed immediately and the heirs of Enel who remained yet on this side of the sea were glad for having found eachother again.

It was not long after that all were summoned from every corner of the lands to the woods of Neldoreth. There Elwë spoke his decision to all and took the name Thingol, grey mantle, that Melian had spoken for him, and all of his folk took him for King full willing. And there by the dark river, Elwë and Melian were wed before all their subjects, for the first time invoking the names of Manwe and Varda and Eru Ilúvatar. Blessed was the kingdom of elf and maiar, the most mighty and longest free.

**~* Methen** *~

* * *

Author Notes:

The _Esgaliant_ is the old stone bridge over the river Esgalduin, in later ages it was simply known as _Iant Iaur_, the old bridge.

While Fingolfin and his followers were the only elves to conquer the Helcaraxe – the land route that connected the continents of Valinor and Beleriand – there is nothing to suggest that the Sindar may not have been aware of the existence of such a route. Also, there are no seasons as yet, so ice and snow would have been a novel discovery.

It is my idea entirely that the name 'Thingol' was a lovers epithet.

The last line is adapted from 'The Book of Lost Tales, the tale of Tinuviel' - _"… The most mighty and longest free was Thingol of the woods."_

The tale of Nōwē (Cirdan) can be found in 'The History of Middle-Earth, Last Writings-Cirdan, some lines of the story have been woven into his narration. {Except for the timing of when he left Olwë, I have kept most elements of the story intact.}


	6. Character List

**Character List**

Following are canonical characters:

Elwë – King of the Nelyar, later known as Elu Thingol. [When the great journey began Elwë led the third clan, which at this point would still have gone by the name of Nelyar.]

Elmo – Twin brother of Elwë [Elmo is mentioned only in the Unfinished Tales as a younger brother of Elwë, it is unstated if he was older or younger than Olwë. I have chosen to make him the younger twin of Elwë.]

Olwë – Younger brother of Elwë and Elmo [As mentioned above, it is unknown whether Olwë is older or younger than Elmo. I assume that Olwë is the youngest of the brothers.]

Nōwē – Paternal second cousin of Elwë [Nōwē is the original name of Círdan. He is mentioned as a kinsman of Elwë in Histories of Middle Earth, but the exact nature of his kinship is unspecified. I have made him a second cousin. ]

Beleg – Friend of Elwë [While not explicitly stated, there are definite hints in the Silmarillion that Beleg is an original awoken elf.]

The Following are original characters:

Aegas (OMC)–Friend of Elwë

Beledis(OFC) – Wife of Beleg

Daeanu(OMC) – Assistant of Elmo

Eiliant(OFC) – Wife of Elmo

Lhossë(OMC) – Friend of Elwë (mentioned)

Lothdel(OFC) – Friend of Eiliant (mentioned)

Mithnethril(OMC) – Young son of Aegas

Moriel(OFC) – Kinswoman of Nōwē (mentioned)

Nennyë(OFC) – Sister of Nōwē (mentioned)

Thálwë(OMC) – Paternal first cousin of Elwë, Elmo and Olwë

* * *

I have mentioned some characters as the 'Heirs of Enel' in the story. As Enel was the original leader of the Nelyar, I am working with the assumption that the role of leadership was handed down to his descendants as the older elves 'passed on'. The leadership role was probably changed to kingship when Orome chose ambassadors for the trip to Valinor.

I also assume that twins are common in the ruling line of the Nelyar.

Just for fun, I came up with a family tree for this 'royal' house. It is entirely non-canonical and also irrelevant, but I've outlined it below:

Enel + Enelyë - The third original awoken elf and his spouse, leaders of the Nelyar

Elo & Eno - Twin sons of Enel

Elmel & Ethal - Twin sons of Elo

Ennwë - Son of Eno

Elwë, Elmo & Olwë - Sons of Elmel

Thálwë - Son of Ethal

Nōwë & Nennyë - Son and daughter of Ennwë


End file.
